Vagabundos de la noche
by Lucky Luciano Noctambula
Summary: Ella estudiante y patinadora. El un bipolar con un secreto. Varios acontecimientos raros y la perdida de un ser querido que al final los involucrara a ambos. Bell X Ed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mia.

* * *

Capitulo 1  
"Que día"

(PVO Bella)

¡Todo es terrible! -Dije- ¡No se que hacer, todo es tan normal, la vida no podía ser más aburrida de lo que ya es!

¡Ya cállate! _– Me dijo Ángela-_ No podrías ser más escandalosa, ya GRITASELO a todo mundo -

Si, si como quieras _– le dije -_ Aaaah¡ ya se lo gritó a Ben

NO, ¡NO! Ni se te ocurra ¡SI LO HACES TE MATO!

Bueno esta bien, pero creo que deberías decírselo por que luego te lo ganan _~Hay que actuar primero Porque ellos nunca se fijan en ti, son tan pendejos parece que necesitan que les pegues en la cara para que se den cuenta de que les gustas, pero claro eso no se lo voy a decir la desanimaría de inmediato~_

Si ya se pero, me da pena, ¿Qué tal si dice que no le gusto?

¿Por qué no le gustarías? Eres bonita. _~Debería tener más confianza en ella misma~_

No te va servir de nada los halagos_.- Nunca me cree lo que le digo~_

Ya sabes que no estoy mintiendo.

Si, si lo haces.

Ya ¡dejémoslo así!, pero aun pienso que deberías decírselo.

Sabes que no se lo voy a decir y tu tampoco.

Bueno si eso quieres.

Si, si lo quiero.

A él verdad.

Si a él. _– Parece que no se dio cuenta de lo que le dije- Oye¡ _- Me reí de ella, es tan distraída-

Bella, ¿por qué no te buscas a un novio para que dejes de molestar? _–me agarró desprevenida, no pensé que me preguntaría eso, aunque ya debía saberlo siempre me dice que me busque un novio-_

¡Si COMO NO¡ ¿al primero que se me pare primero le pregunto O QUE?

Tú y tus sarcasmos, pero en serio deberías hacerlo.

¡Cuando le digas a Ben yo lo haré!

¿Decirme qué? _–Preguntó Ben Nos volteamos .El sonrió esperando la respuesta, pero Angie no decía nada-_

Emmmmm… ¿Qué… quién te toco para el proyecto de sociología? _–Tuve que responder ya que Ángela estaba como tonta parada-_

Aaah… _-Dijo él-_ me toco trabajar con Tyler. ¿Por qué? _–otra pregunta que no esperaba-_

Por que…  
Queríamos saber.-_ dijo Angie terminando mi explicación-_ y para eso tanto dilema. _– dijo él-_

Si_.- le respondí con una sonrisa, pero el estaba mirando a Angie, no me había dado cuenta de que se estaba poniendo roja de vergüenza él extendió una sonrisa por sus labios como si le gustara que se sonrojara. Para suerte de ella tocó el timbre dijo: Adiós y se fue. Se le salió un suspiro y me dijo-_

Y ves por que no le digo nada, ni siquiera pude responde a su pregunta sin portarme como una tonta.-_ Se ve desanimada-_

A mí me parece que le gustas. _– Se le veían en los ojos pero tampoco se lo digo, no le quiero darle falsas esperanzas-_

Si como no.

Bueno vamos a clases no quieres que nos regañen otra vez. _–Lo nuestro no era la puntualidad siempre vivimos regañadas, nunca llegamos temprano._

_Al llegar al salón todavía no llegaba el maestro eso si es suerte porque el maestro Oconer era el peor que nos regañaba siempre nos dice: "Cómo es posible que ya estando en preparatoria no puedan llegar temprano alguna vez" es un fastidio como me gustaría restregarle en la cara que llegamos temprano cuando llegue._

Qué bueno que no ha llegado el maestro.

Si eso es suerte. _–claro que es suerte como no podía serlo-_

De repente entro la maestra Susan puso orden y después dijo:

Jóvenes, el señor Oconer ya no podrá venir a darles clases.

¿Por qué? _– Preguntó alguien- Ha tenido un accidente automovilístico y se ha roto la pierna y el brazo Así que no vendrá en resto del semestre. Pero tenemos una buena noticia tenemos un maestro suplente para que no se les atrasen las clases. –_ ¡Todos hicieron ruidos cuando lo dijo eso, es natural ya que en suplente puede ser peor o mejor, pero lo dudo siempre son peor¡

_- La maestra pidio que guardáramos silencio y continúo -_

Pero llegará el lunes así que tienen 4 días para ponerse al corriente con las tareas no hay escusa de que "no la hice porque no sabía si el maestro lo iba a contar" todos los trabajos que se han hecho cuentan Pueden retirarse.

Nos salimos, lo bueno es que nuestra última clase.

¿Qué vas a hacer? _– me preguntó -_

No sé, a la mejor vaya a patinar ya acabe con el trabajo que encargó.

Yo no, me falta la mitad Creo que iré a terminarlo.

Bueno te veo mañana.

Si que te vaya bien.

_Para lo único que soy buena es para patinar en el hielo aparte de estudiar claro nadie niega que es un talento fantástico pero me gustaría poder hacer otras cosas, pero bueno, es mejor esto que nada, bueno fui a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa, mi mamá no estaba así que le deje una nota, lo bueno de vivir en un pueblo pequeño es que puedes llegar a pie. El patinadero, solo está a 5 cuadras de mi casa, cuando mi padre murió dejé de hacer todo lo que me gustaba hasta que decidí que eso no era lo que mi papá quería para mí. Así que aquí estoy tratando de que sea como antes claro que no va ser igual pero trataré de que mi vida sea más emocionante._

_Empecé recorriendo la pista después a zigzaguear y luego traté de dar un salto pero me caí siempre pasa a la primera debes volver a intentarlo, paso media hora cuando me di cuenta de que alguien me observaba era… me quede en blanco… es el chavo más guapo, no… no alcanzaba acompara a nadie con su hermosura es blanco como la nieve tiene los ojos ámbar su cabello es corto de color... ¿cobrizo? existe ese color, me sentía tan estúpida y no me había dado cuenta que ya no estaba patinando era tan obvio que lo estaba mirando que me puse a patinar otra vez para que no se viera raro, el chavo volteaba de vez en cuando para mirarme siempre que volteaba siempre me pasaba algo parecía gallego en patines, de repente suena mi cel. Me asuste ya ni sabia donde estaba me dirigí a la orilla rápidamente podía ser mi mamá, conteste no era mi mamá era Jessica, una compañera de clases por llamarlo de un modo es tan… zorra a todo chavo que se le hacia caso le coqueteaba hasta teniendo a su novio a un lado._

Bueno. _– dijo con su voz chillona-_

¿Si quién habla?

Soy yo, Jessica.

Que pasa Jessy.

¿Oye encargó tarea la maestra de mate?

Si, encargó los ejercicios de la página 45 de la "a hasta la j".

Son muchos. _–Si pusiera más atención, en vez de ver a los chavos no…-_

Yo que tu, ya los estuviera haciendo.

Aaah –_ se quedo pensando-_ bueno gracias. Adiós.

Bye¡

Por estar hablando con esta se me olvidó el chavo, me voltee para verlo cuando me dí cuenta de que se estaba yendo me dieron muchas ganas de correr tras de él y peguntarle su nombre, que estúpida Bella, cómo si se volteara y me lo diera. Guardé mis patines y subí rápidamente para ver donde se fue, vi que se subió a un deportivo color negro decía Camaro en la parte de atrás lo vi mientras se alejaba volvió a sonar el celular esta vez si era mi mamá.-

* * *

Bueno espero ke les haya gustado

Espero actualizar pronto

Acepto todo tipo de sujerencias

Saludos

Bye

Lucky Luciano Noctambula XD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclairmer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mia

* * *

Capitulo 2

"Alguien especial"

(PVO Bella)

_VIERNES EN LA MAÑANA..._

_Seguí pensando si le vería otra vez. No puedo encontrar una forma de describir lo sucedido tengo la gran interrogante de saber quién es él, por aquí no viene mucha gente. _

_Supongo que iba de paso. Suspire.  
_

_Angela me pregunto que si me pasaba algo, le dije que nada que no había dormido bien._

Mmmm… No, no es eso; hay algo diferente, pero no sé qué es. ¿Qué hiciste ayer?

*Fui a patinar, después, me fui a casa, me bañe y luego me dormí.

No, estoy segura de que te paso algo mientras patinabas ¿qué te paso?

*Nada, ¿qué quieres que pase, que me caiga o qué? _–No se lo voy a decir es tan vergonzoso, si se lo digo o se ríe o me dice que por fin me gusta alguien. No creo que la gente se deba fijarse en una persona por su físico, menos yo.- _

Ya sé que te caíste, siempre te caes a la primera.

*Si, bueno, si ya lo sabes, para qué preguntas.

No, a ti te paso algo y no me quieres decir. _– ¿Se me nota tanto?-_

*No me paso nada; no te estoy mintiendo.

Aaaah… ok.

Bueno vamos a cafeta. -dije-

Si, tengo hambre.

*Tú siempre tienes hambre. - le recalque-

No es cierto. _–me replico-_

*Claro que sí.

Bueno ya… vamos a comer.

_Total, llegamos a la cafeta escogimos nuestra comida habitual del viernes ya que para cada día tenemos un platillo._

_Ella, se paso mirando de reojo a Ben, deberia decirle que le gusta._

_ No preste atención, a lol que me estaba diciendo. _

_De repente se me vino a la mente, un bosque oscuro se oían ladridos de de perros y ruidos, se oían voces, pero no se distinguía que era lo que decía parecían furiosos pero a la vez asustados, algo se movió entre las sombras, saltó sobre mi… después todo se volvió negro._

_Me pareció que sonó el timbre, pero no preste atención hasta que Angela me tronó lo dedos para que me despertara._

¡Hey! despiértate.

*Heee… qué…

Te quedaste dormida.

*¿De veras me dormí?

Si, agachaste la cabeza y después nada… te quedaste dormida. Bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos _- me dijo al ver que no decía nada_- vamos a llegar tarde.

Nos tocaba matemáticas con la maestra Josefina una señora grande de edad, es muy escandalosa si no haces la tarea o cuando nos reímos, pero es una buena persona por que se preocupó mucho por mi cuando murió mi padre, ya que mi madre la conoce por que era amiga de mi abuela. Ella siempre nos ayudó a mi madre y a mí-

Esta vez no llegamos tarde, es más, llegamos temprano algo muy raro en nosotras, la maestra entró y pasó lista.

Angela Weber.

Presente. - dijo Angie y la maestra contesta- ¿estás aquí Angie? –dijo sorprendida y se oyeron unas pequeñas burlas por todo el salón.-

Si, maestra ¿por qué no debería estar aquí? _–le respondió casi riéndose-_

_Cuando no escuché mi nombre se lo hice saber-_ maestra no me mencionó.

Aaah lo siento cariño, estabas aquí, ya te había puesto retardo.

Si maestra, ya estaba aquí. _-dije en un tono sarcástico, el salón se lleno de risas, que ya era tanta la costumbre de llegar tarde ni cuando llego temprano me dan méritos, volvió a llamar orden y pidió la tarea, como siempre yo la había hecho pero otros ni se molestaban en hacerla como los tontos de atrás, nunca se callan siempre están molestando. Deberían correrlos, cuando la maestra pasó por la tarea de Jessica, se la pidió pero ella le dice:_

Maestra mi perro se comió mi tarea.

Si, mmm… y por qué no la volviste a hacer.

Amm… yo pues no se me ocurrió.-

_Esa era la excusa más vieja, creo que es más vieja que la maestra, y así pasó el día, todos los maestros se sorprendieron por haber llegado temprano. Aparte de eso, todo era normal y aburrido. No encargaron tarea así que no había nada que hacer, aparte, habíamos salido temprano ya que nuestro maestro suplente todavía no llegaba. Nos fuimos a la casa de Angie para ver una película, después nos pusimos a platicar, luego a comer. Así me dieron las 3._

Bueno, ya es mejor que me vaya.

¿Por qué? –Dijo Angie-

Tengo que hacerle la comida a mi mamá.

Nos vemos mañana

Bueno, no porque mañana tengo que ir con mamá a una fiesta que da el Dr. Cullen

Ok entonces hasta el lunes –asentí. A veces envidiaba a Angela, ella pasa los domingos en familia, desearía que para estuviera aquí desde que murió mama a cambiado demasiado, antes era tan liberal, toda una hippie de corazón, ya no hace sus locuras, solo se encierra en su trabajo.

DESPUES DE LA ESCUELA...

Cuando me di cuenta ya había llegado a mi casa. Abrí la puerta. Vi que en la contestadora tenía un mensaje. Lo accioné mientras hacía la comida.

"Hija, no voy a poder ir a comer. Surgió una emergencia. No se cuando vaya a salir. Tengo que irme, nos vemos en la noche. Te quiero"

_Siempre es así, no importa, pero mejor dejo la comida para la cena. Ahora que lo pienso mamá no trae su chaqueta. Debería llevársela mmm… también le llevaré comida, no quiero que se enferme. Puse la comida en un recipiente, tomé su chaqueta y me subí al carro. En ese momento me invadió una tristeza, ya que este era el auto de papá y hace mucho que no me subía en él. Traté de no llorar pero no lo logré. Después de unas lágrimas y sollozos me tranquilicé, esperé a que el auto encendiera. Por suerte lo hizo. Conduje hasta el hospital, entré en el estacionamiento, chequé que todo estuviera bien, de no olvidarme dónde lo deje y de no olvidar poner el freno no creo que la póliza cubra los choques por descuidados conductores que no se fijan si ponen el freno o no. Entré al edificio y me dirigí hacia la recepción._

Hola Bella.

*Hola Betty, ¿está mi mamá?

Si, está en su oficina.

*¿Tiene pacientes?

No, pero esta revisando sus expedientes.

*Ok, bueno solo le vine a dejar su lonche y su abrigo.

Claro, ya sabes dónde está.

*Si, gracias.

De nada.

_Caminé por el corredor que estaba a un lado de ella. Era imposible no reconocer la oficina de mi mamá, tenia 2 puertas de cristal muy grandes. Toqué la puerta y ella dijo.  
_

¿Quién es?

*Yo mamá.

Entra cariño.- _Entré, ella estaba sentada en una gran silla de cuero negro, dejó los papeles en la mesa y prosiguió._

¿Qué haces aquí, corazón?

*Vengo a traerte tu comida y la chaqueta que se te olvido llevarte.

Mmmm… gracias por traerlo _-¿en qué estará pensando? Siempre tiene esa mirada cuando me quiere involucrar en sus planes -_

*No hay porque, además no quiero que te enfermes.

Si, te prometo que ya no se me va a olvidar y dime ¿qué me preparaste?

*Papa asada con mantequilla y queso.

Que rico gracias, dime ¿en qué te viniste?

*En carro.

¿Cuál carro?

*El de papá.

_Suspiró y dijo_ -Esta bien. ¿Sabes? el doctor Cullen va a organizar una fiesta este sábado_. –Tratando de cambiar el tema-  
_

*Una fiesta, ¿para qué?

Para celebrar que su hijo ha regresado de Europa.

*No sabía que tuviera un hijo.

Si, es dos años más grande que tú. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

*Si., claro _–en verdad no tengo nada que hacer, y si no la acompaño es capaz de amenazarme-_

Entonces mañana iremos de compras.

*Si, no sé que ponernos. ¿Dónde va a ser?

En el salón Royal.

*Es un salón muy caro.

Es lo mismo que le dije pero dice que nada es demasiado caro para su hijo.

*De seguro se siente muy orgulloso de su hijo.

Si.

*Entonces te veré mas tarde.

Si, hija.

*Adiós mamá.

Bye.

_Eran las cinco cuando llegue a mi casa. Como no tenía nada que hacer me fui a patinar con la esperanza de que él estuviera, ¡Hay, qué tonta! como si él te esperara para verte. Al llegar al patinadero, él no estaba. Me sentí ¿triste? Ash!, como siempre empecé dando vueltas y di un salto tripe y no me caí. Estuve patinando dos horas, me fui antes de que anocheciera. Una vez en mi casa, calenté la comida en el microondas para cuando llegó ya estaba servido.  
_

Ya llegué.

*Si mamá.

¿Dónde estás?

*En la cocina.

Hija te recuerdo que mañana nos iremos temprano para comprar los vestidos.

*Si mamá. Ya me voy a dormir.

Que duermas bien.

*Tú también mamá.

_Me fui a bañar y después me dormí, me pregunto como seria el hijo de el doctor de seguro el debe ser igual de guapo como su padre.  
A la mañana siguiente era sábado, gracias a Dios nos, fuimos a la boutique del pueblo para comprar por suerte encontramos unos vestidos hermosos el mío es de color negro con pequeñas piedritas incrustadas en él y el de mamá era azul oscuro, largo hasta el tobillo regresamos a casa, ya que mamá tenía que ir a trabajar, mientras prepare la comida pero no hice mucha ya que a ya cenaremos. Mi madre regreso a las 4 para poder arreglarse nos fuimos a las 6:30 ya que la fiesta es a las 7 llegamos al salón y el ballet recogieron el carro para estacionarlo entramos todo era tan elegante que se me salió un huau¡_

Si, verdad –dijo el doctor Cullen-

*Aja. -_dije-_

Hola Dr. Cullen.

Hola doctora Driver como han estado.

Bien gracias.

Y tu Bella.

*Bien.

Se ven muy bien.

Gracias _–dijimos las dos-_

Adelante pasen, disfruten la fiesta.

Gracias. _-dijo mama-_

Bella, te quiero presentar a mi hijo Edward. dijo el Dr. Cullen

A si _–en verdad no, pero es de mala educación además mamá me regañaría después-_

Mira ahí está, ¡Edward! -él lo llamo.-

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado me encanto escribir este capítulo y el que viene esta mejor se los prometo.

Saludos.

Noctambula


	3. Chapter 3

Primero que nada ya saben los personajes son de Stephany Meyer, la historia es mía.

Así que espero que lo disfruten.

Gracias por los review k me dejaron espero k les sigan gustando

* * *

Capitulo 3

"La Fiesta"

PVO Bella

-Hijo, mira te quiero presentar a alguien_–. Dijo el Dr. Cullen._

-Sí, ¿Quién?_–. Wow… ¡Qué voz!-_

-Ella es la hija de la doctora Driver-. _Comento el Dr._

-Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Edward _–dijo el inclinándose ante mí. Eso me sorprendió, no es muy común-_

-Mi nombre es Isabella pero puedes decirme Bella… y también me da mucho gusto conocerte_– parecía reacio, como si quisiera pasar desapercibido._

-He escuchado que tu mamá es una excelente cirujana y muy buena psicóloga-

-Sí, lo es _– ¡cómo detesto hablar de mi mamá! Todo mundo me pregunta por ella. De seguro él estudia medicina._

-Me gustaría que me dijeras que especialidades ha estudiado- _dijo. Parecía que solo me hablaba por educación._

-Bueno mmm… obviamente cirugía general y se especializó en trasplantes de órganos. Aunque no la ejerce, ella es la mejor en ese campo. Y también psicología

-Mmm… interesante ¿y tú que vas a estudiar?_– ¿Porqué me tiene que preguntar eso? Ni siquiera lo he pensado.  
_

-He estado pensando estudiar pediatría o cualquier otra cosa-

-Todavía no has decidido ¿verdad?- _creo que le pareció gracioso._

-No, pero la vedad no quiero estudiar medicina. No es lo mío-

-Sí, se nota _–dijo en voz suave. Al parecer vio mi expresión_- es que, te vi patinar.

-Así que tú eras el que me estaba viendo_-. Su padre puso mala cara, pero se volteo con sus amigos._

-Si venia conduciendo cuando te vi, me pareció extraño de que alguien estuviera patinando con el frio que hacía. Entonces te caíste.-

-Sí, bueno siempre me caigo a la primera_– dije avergonzada._

-Pensé que te habías lastimado pero luego te reíste y volviste a intentarlo. Eres buena- _Parecía sincero._

-¿De verdad?_– Me recordó a lo que papá me decía. Suspiré._

-Sí… _- iba a decir otra cosa pero su padre lo interrumpió -_Hijo ¿puedes venir un momento?-

-Bueno, si me disculpas-

-Sí, claro-

-Conversaremos en otra ocasión-

-Sí_–. Entonces él se marchó, prometiendo platicar conmigo. Lo vi alejarse hasta que mi mamá me llamó._

-Bella. Ven, te quiero presentar unos colegas-

-Sí _– mi mente se encontraba pensando en él mientras saludaba a los amigos de mamá. De vez en cuando lo miraba. A veces, cuando, nuestras miradas se encontraban él la desviaba. _

_El doctor llamo atención._

-Antes de que empiece la música quiero presentar a todos formalmente a mi hijo, Edward, quien ha regresado de Italia donde ha estudiado su primer semestre para convertirse en cirujano y espero que sea mejor que su viejo. Bueno, bueno para no retrasar más la fiesta, aquí está mi hijo Edward_–. Todo mundo aplaudió como si fuera una estrella de cine, aunque eso parecía. Noté que tenía una mirada aburrida y seria._

-Gracias padre, aunque no creo merecer esto-

-No digas más, esto no es nada. Así que solo disfrútalo –_regañándolo por ser modesto. De verdad se parecen en ese aspecto.  
_

-Bueno no tengo palabras para agradecer esto, no por la fiesta, aunque es grandiosa, pero más que eso, por dejarme estudiar tan lejos solo para convertirme en el mejor cirujano del mundo. Porque no creo que mi padre acepte menos_–. Me pareció que rodaba los ojos.  
_

-¡Exacto¡ –_Todos se rieron. - _Entonces empecemos- _Dijo Edward con tranquilidad._

_Empezó la música. Todos nos fuimos a sentar a nuestras correspondientes mesas, mientras que otros se dirigirían a la pista de baile en el centro del salón. El doctor Brennan me pido permiso para bailar con mamá. Yo le dije que si ella quería estaba bien. Ver a mi mamá bailar (se veía alegre) suspiré, en estos casos extrañaba a papá. El siempre bailaba con mamá y luego me sacaba a mí. Sentí un dolor en el pecho. Traté de calmarme. Levanté la vista y divisé a Edward. Se estaba acercando, se detuvo enfrente de mí y dijo:_

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?-

-Si _–trate de sonreír pero lo único que salió fue una mueca. Él extendió la mano para tomar la mía, yo se la di y él me jaló para pararme. Me llevó al centro de la pista de baile y empezamos a bailar. Me di cuenta de que era música clásica. Me pregunto quién la habrá escogido _-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –dije. Su rostro estaba indescifrable.

-Adelante-. _Dijo con voz monótona._

-¿Quién escogió la música?-. _Pregunté._

-Yo, ¿no te gusta?_– Frunció el ceño._

-No, no; me gusta mucho pero creí que tu padre la había escogido_– Hizo una mueca cuando mencione a su padre, me pregunto porque…_

-Mi padre y yo tenemos el mismo gusto en música. Me da gusto de que te agrade la música clásica a casi nadie le gusta-. _De verdad parecía alegre pero solo un poco. _

-Sí, mi madre suele... Solía poner música clásica en la casa_- Suspiré, todo cambio desde que papa se fue._

-Oh_– Fue todo lo que dijo. Estuvimos bailando en silencio por un rato hasta que el volvió a hablar. - _Ahora yo quiero preguntarte algo_– dijo._

-Adelante_– dije, ¿qué querrá preguntarme?-_

-¿En dónde estudias y cuántos años tienes?- _otra vez parecía que hablaba por hablar. _

-Estudio en la prepa San Carlos y tengo 18 años. ¿Y tú?- _le pregunté._

Yo tengo 20 y vengo de… -_se quedo pensando, otro lapso mental de los hombres, quizá-_

-Si… _- Alcé la ceja, parecía lejano, como si no estuviera aquí. _

Vengo de la universidad Yan Von Carlo De Jan Paul

-¡Qué extraño nombre! No lo había escuchado _–soltó una pequeña risa baja y corta.  
_

-Creo que ha sido más interesante de lo que pensé estando contigo-

-Ah - _¡Valla! Me he encontrado con un hombre muy críptico._

-Eres agradable. Por cierto te ves muy hermosa- _Sonrió _

-Gracias_– Me sorprendió, ahora estaba avergonzada._

_Seguimos bailando recorriendo toda la pista, a veces girábamos, él nunca me avisaba, siempre sonreía cuando hacia eso. Él estaba mirando hacia la ventana y sin ningún motivo aparente su rostro cambio de alegre a impactado luego empezó a emanar una rabia intensa; quise hacerlo girar pero no pude, me tenia fuertemente agarrada.  
_

-¿Qué pasa?_-. Quise saber. Él no me respondió ni me volteo a verme, nos habíamos detenido. Lo forcé a bailar otra vez para que se distrajera, además de que todos nos estaban mirando. -¿_No me vas a decir?_–. Quería saber que le está pasando, la gente se nos quedaba viendo y estaban dejando de bailar.  
_

-No_–. Fue todo lo que dijo_.

-Entonces disimula por que nos están mirando_–. Miro alrededor y luego a mí, suspiró volviendo a bailar, trato de componer su rostro pero no lo logro mucho._

-¿Cómo te va en la escuela? –_Me preguntó, para cambiar de tema.  
_

-Bien, no he tenido problemas con las materias_–. Le conteste sin ganas, él me volteo a mirarme, sonrió y dijo:  
_

-¿Te aburro?-

-No, solo me pregunto qué te pasa, pareces preocupado_–. Volvió a suspirar y levanto el rostro como si no quisiera que lo viera.  
_

No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien _–me abrazó e hizo que giráramos recargando su barbilla en mi cabeza-_ me pregunto por qué… -_sus palabras quedaron al aire.-_ ¿Me acompañas a comer? _–Soltó de repente.-_

-¿Cuándo? _–pregunte-_

-Ahorita. Cuando nos sirvan la cena-

-Claro _–. Me encogí de hombros._

-No quiero obligarte-. _Dijo seriamente_.

-Está bien, de todos modos no me estas obligando_–. Además, __pensé, __todos son señores y ni siquiera pueden hablar de otra cosa que no sea medicina. Su padre detuvo la música para cenar; mi madre se nos acercó.-_

-Hija, vamos a comer_–. Dijo mamá, al parecer no se dio cuenta de con quién venia._

-De hecho señora_–. Dijo Edward. -_ le pedí que me acompañara a cenar. ¿Quiere venir con nosotros?-

-No, no; disfruten la cena de hecho unos colegas quieren que este con ellos-. _Dijo._  
-Entonces nos vemos después_–. Mamá me abrazó, Edward me soltó, pero estaba muy cerca de mí. Mi mamá me deseó suerte. Me sorprendió lo que me dijo. Lo deje pasar. Llegamos a la mesa y nos sentamos. Su padre nos miro, primero a mi luego a él y viceversa._

-¿Qué van a servir?-. Pregunté. Tenía hambre

-Chuletas de cerdo a la menta-

-¿Eh?, nunca he probado algo como eso. ¿Sabe rico?

-Sabe delicioso, te va a encantar_–. Ya no se veía tan tenso ¿qué le habrá pasado? Sacó algo de su pantalón, creo que es un celular pero era muy extraño. Se puso a revisarlo, contesto algo, fije mi vista en el ventanal, me pareció ver a alguien afuera. Un trueno se oyó vi una silueta y luego desapareció, me dio una escalofrió-_

-¿Estas bien? _–se daría cuenta de mi escalofrió.-_

-Sí, estoy bien, ¿se puede saber por qué te pusiste así hace un rato?-

-Por nada _–. Dijo cortante._

-Está bien, si no tienes que decirme_–. Me sonrió, de modo de disculpa. De todos modos no es mi asunto. No volvimos a hablar hasta que nos sirvieron la cena partí el pedazo de carne y me lo metí a la boca; sabía bien_.

-¿Te gustó?_-. Me pregunto._

-Sí, sabe rico.-

-Me alegro–. _Parecía querer decir algo pero no dijo nada. Al poco tiempo dijo: _

_-_¿Estas enojada?-

-No debo estar enojada contigo: te acabo de conocer-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, tienes todo el derecho a preguntar y a enojarte-

-Pero no es de mi incumbencia-. _Así zanje el asunto, no quería hablar más de eso.  
_

-Esto no está bien–. _Murmuró. Valla, ¡qué tipo más raro!._

-Disculpa, dijiste algo_-. Me miró unos segundos, después negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué le pasa? Hombres. De repente se puso tenso y dobló el tenedor, ¡vaya que fuerte es! Concéntrate no es hora de impresionarse, me dije a mi misma.  
_

-Si me disculpas _–. Dijo. Y se fue. Vaya parece que tiene su carácter. Resoplé. Me dirigí al baño, me senté unos minutas en el sillón que había. Cerré los ojos, los abrí lentamente, y vi unos ojos rojos. Me levanté y corrí. A la salida choqué con alguien. Solté un pequeño grito.  
_

-Soy yo, calma–. _Era Edward. Suspiré. Esta noche no fue como esperaba-_ ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué gritaste?

-Me pareció ver algo y me asuste.-

-¿Qué viste?-

-Unos ojos rojos_–. Palideció en un instante, se tensó y me sostuvo fuertemente- _

-¿Donde lo viste?-

-Por la ventana del baño_–. Me soltó. _

_-_No salgas–. _Dijo y se marcho, empecé a buscar a mamá con la vista pero no la encontraba.  
_

-¿Buscas a alguien?_–. Me preguntaron, voltee. Era un chavo alto de cabello oscuro, de ojos lilas. ¿Ojos lilas?_

-Si, a mi madre- _Me desorientaron sus ojos._

-Tal vez esté en el balcón o en el jardín-. _Me dijo_

-A lo mejor. Iré a buscarla. Si me disculpas-

-Espera_–. Me tomó del brazo-_ yo te ayudo _–. Fuimos al balcón pero nada. También buscamos en los jardines. Me pregunté donde estaba-_ Mmm… sé que no es un buen momento pero… Mi nombre es Alexander, mucho gusto _–me tendió la mano-_  
-Mi nombre es Bella, mucho gusto.-_ Tendí mi mano, sonó mi cel. -¿_Bueno?-

-Hija -. _Era mamá._

-Mamá, te he estado buscando ¿dónde estás? Me tenías preocupada.-

-Perdón pero surgió una emergencia en el hospital, y no había nadie que cubriera esa área así que fui. _–Contestó.  
_

-Está bien, pero ¿cómo me voy a ir a la casa? _–. Voltee Alex me miró y sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa.  
_

-Tal vez puedas pedirle al hijo del doctor Cullen que te lleve_…- Rodé los ojos: sólo a ella se le ocurriría eso.  
_

-Mamá no creo que quiera _–. Contesté._

-Pero se veía amistoso contigo…-

-Mejor me voy en un taxi _–. La corte, no quería ir con el señor bipolar -_tengo dinero para irme hasta la casa.-

-Bueno pero me hablas cuando llegues.-

-Está bien. Bye.-

-Bye –. _Colgué. Me voltee y lo vi mirando al bosque con el seño fruncido -_¿Pasa algo? _– pregunté.  
_

-Me pareció ver algo entre los arbustos-

-Bueno, a la mejor sea un animal-

-Si, tal vez tengas razón-

-Bueno, es hora de irme.-

-¿Y tu madre?_–. Preguntó. Me pareció lindo que preguntara._

-Me acaba de llamar y me dijo que se había ido al hospital por una emergencia.-

-Te hubiera avisado.- _¡Qué lindo! _

-Sí, pero era urgente así que no tuvo tiempo… pero tengo que irme y pedir un taxi.-

-No, no. Yo te llevo, no puedo permitir que te vayas sola.-

-No te preocupes, sé irme sola_–. Era muy, muy lindo.-_

-No aceptaré un no por respuesta así que más vale que me complazcas_–. Sonrió._

-Está bien, ya que insistes _–. Me guio hacia el salón. Tome mis cosas, me voltee y vi a Edward viendo para acá. Desvié la vista a Alex, él también miraba a Edward con el seño fruncido. Hombres, pensé. -¿_Nos vamos?_–. Pregunte. Él me miró y sonrió. -_Por supuesto_– Nos dirigimos hacia la salida.  
_

-Bella_–. Voltee. Era Edward._

-¿Si?- ¿_Ahora que quería?  
_

-Puedo hablar contigo_–. Voltee a ver a Alex. -_¿me esperas un momento?_–Asintió con la cabeza. Me dirigí hacia Edward y me indicó con la cabeza que lo siguiera. Llegamos hasta una esquina. -_Quiero que tengas cuidado. Y te fijes con quien estas_-. Idiota, ¿quién se cree que es para decirme eso?  
_

-Siempre lo hago_– hice una mueca-_

-Solo… ten cuidado _–. Dijo y se alejó. AH! Es un $%&/"#%$%#. Me dirigí a donde estaba Alex.  
_

-¿Estás bien?.-

-Sí _– levanto la ceja pero no dijo nada. Me guió a la entrada donde pidió su auto. ¡Valla auto! Era de color negro, elegante y se veía rápido._

-¿Te gusta?-. _Me preguntó._

-Sí, ¿qué es?- _Pregunté._

-Es un Lamborghini Gallardo.-

-Es precioso-

-Lo sé, lo vi y supe que debía comprarlo_-. Me acompaño hasta la puerta del copiloto, la abrió para mí.  
_

-Que caballeroso_– sonreí._

-Siempre y más con una hermosa dama_–. Me avergoncé un poco. Sonrió. Subió al auto y arrancó. -_¿Y a dónde?- Preguntó.

-¿Conoces la rivera Silent? _– asintió. -_bueno en la calle siguiente, ahí vivo.

-¿Puedo prender el estéreo?_– Me preguntó. Levante la ceja._

-Claro, después de todo es tu auto.-

-Sí, pero no quiero molestarte.-

-No me molesta_–. Puso un disco, pero no pude ver la caratula. Empezó a sonar Chopin, era una de mis preferidas: Nocturno, Op 9 N° 2. No me di cuenta cuando habíamos llegado a la rivera.-  
_

-En esa casa de color gris.- _Indiqué_

-¡Vaya!, es bonita-

-Gracias– _Nos detuvimos. Abrí la puerta._ -Gracias por traerme-

-Fue un placer, me gustaría pasar un día por aquí para saludarte y salir a algún lado– _se veía avergonzado-_

-Claro me gustaría_–. Levantó la vista. Sonrió y apagó el motor_.

-Te acompaño hasta la puerta.- _Bajó y sin darme tiempo se colocó aun lado de la puerta y me tendió la mano. La tomé, salí del carro y cerró la puerta. Caminamos hasta la puerta en silencio. Voltee para despedirme-_.

-Gracias por permitirme tu compañía_– Me quede sorprendida, nunca había escuchado decir eso y menos a un hombre._

-No, gracias por la tuya_– Me pare de puntas para besarle la mejilla pero él se movió y lo besé en la comisura de sus labios. Me separe de él, pero él se inclino y me besó en la comisura de mis labios. Sonrió._

-Hasta un día de estos_– Me dijo. Llo vi irse en su auto, hasta que lo perdí de vista. Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda. Miré a mi alrededor pero no había nada, ni nadie, sonó mi celular y solté un gritito de susto.-_

-Bueno _–Dije._

-¿Ya llegaste?_- Me preguntó mamá._

-Sí, estaba por entrar_– Vaya susto que me dio._

-Ok, no te duermas tarde-

-Si, bye- _Rodé los ojos, aún me trataba como una niña pequeña._

-Bye-

_Miré una vez más alrededor, pero no había nada. Pero algo me decía que sí. Miré al cielo: las nubes estaban tomando el cielo. Un rayo lo atravesó como si fuera un mal presagio. Algo malo pasará; me sorprendí ante ese pensamiento. Entré a la casa con mis pensamientos, esperando que mañana mejorara y no ocurriera los que estaba entre mis pensamientos._

* * *

Bueno espero k les haya gustado y los dejara en suspenso XD

Dejen Review con sus comentarios

Saludos

Noctambula


	4. Chapter 4

Siento mucho al demora. Ya lo tenia hecho y se lo pase a mi beta (Dantes Solei) pero como ella tiene mucho que hacer... (Le agradezco mucho que haga un espacio para corregirla. Te quiero amiga) y como no quiero subirlo con errores pero bueno aquí esta.

Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a Stephany Meyer.

Espero que los disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo 4

_(PVO Bella)_

_Después de la fiesta paso una semana y no había visto a ninguno de los 2. No le di mucha importancia; ya que hoy llega el maestro suplente y ya saben que hay 2 tipos de maestro: puede que sean buenos que no te encargan mucha tarea o los malos y que te encargan tarea esta el cansancio, de esos que acaban con una hectárea de arboles en una sola tarea, pero casi siempre son los malos. Las clases pasaron lentamente más cuando tienes a la chismosa de la escuela y no para de hablar._

_Ángela y yo estuvimos platicando de Ben… más obvio no podía ser… Bueno él la invito a una cena hoy. Patrañas, es una cita. Él le dijo que le tenía que decir algo muy importante. Y eso la tenía muy nerviosa. La estuve convenciendo de que se lo tomara con tranquilidad. En fin, así fue toda la hora del almuerzo hasta que fue hora de volver a clase para conocer a nuestro nuevo maestro suplente._

_Al llegar para mi sorpresa ya estaban todos en su sitio, se nota la curiosidad por saber quién será. ¡Claro! Jessica me estaba contando sobre eso, creo que me dijo que el maestro era guapo y joven. Que lo más probable es que fuera mentira. No era común que alguien guapo sea maestro._

-Hay vienen_- dijo Joshua que estaba mirando el pasillo por la puesta. Rápidamente todo mundo se acomodo en sus asientos._

-¿Cómo será?-_me susurro Ángela que se sentaba a mi lado_.

-No sé-_negué con la cabeza._

-Orden- _dijo la directora._ –Como saben, el maestro Oconer está incapacitado, así que para que no pierdan más clases, estar con ustedes el maestro Florent Mothe.*- _El maestro entró y estoy segura que todos nosotros nos quedamos con la boca abierta. El era alto, como 1.85, con ojos oscuros como la noche. Su cabello largo negro casi azul, amarrado con en una coleta baja. Su ropa era extraña, parecía un vampiro, con su larga y sexy gabardina… Otra vez los palabras de las chismosas, debo de dejar de escuchar a esas. Su mirar hacia que te estremecieras hasta el fondo de tu alma. En pocas palabras, aterrador. Nos examinó a todos con su mirada penetrante dejándonos fríos del miedo. _

-Gracia Maestra- _Dijo con una voz tan profunda que me hizo temblar. Él avanzo hacia el escritorio con sus manos entrelazadas por detrás sin ningún gesto en su bello rostro. Dejo su maletín en el escritorio, el cual no lo había visto cuando entró._ –Ya puede retirarse- _Le dijo a la directora sin siquiera mirarla. Ella titubeó pero al fin se fue. Ya que se retiró, suspiró fuertemente; empezó a revisar unos papeles. Lo miré con curiosidad y miedo. Una vez terminado nos volvió a mirar. Todo mundo se tensó._

-Bueno, yo soy su nuevo maestro. Pueden llamarme Sr. Mothe, soy muy estricto: no me gusta la desobediencia. Yo los calificaré de acuerdo al trabajo que hagan, no doy puntos extras y nada para mejorar sus calificaciones, ni recibo trabajos tarde, si no lo entregaron no se molesten perder tiempo. Tengan dignidad – _¡Valla que tenía razón! Los maestros suplentes siempre son peores ¡Diablos! ya decía yo que no podía ser tan bueno, alguien tan guapo no podía ser buen maestro_. – ¿Alguna pregunta?- _Nadie le contesto nada_. –Muy bien- _Miró el reloj en su muñeca._ -Parece que con la presentación no nos alcanzara el tiempo de dar una clase. Así que les dejaré tarea- _Por milagro no se oyeron quejas. Debe ser por lo intimidante que se veía. Sacó el libro de su maletín y empezó a hojearlo._ –Van a leer las páginas 314 a la 339- _Esta vez sí se oyeron quejas, el Sr. Mothe los calló con una mirada._ –Ya que tienen mucho entusiasmo por la tarea, habrá un quiz de la lectura. Pueden retirarse- _Tomó sus cosas y se fue. Dejándonos extrañados y molestos. Salí del salón con Ángela. Nos dirigimos a la salida para irnos a nuestras casas. _

-El maestro se sobre-pasó con la tarea- _Comentó Ángela _

-Sí, pero solo nos hubiera encargado leer si los demás no se hubieran quejado- _Contesté. Si creía que el maestro se había pasado, pero también creo que si hubieran mantenido la boca cerrada no tendría que leer el libro con atención. Me despedí de Ángela que tenía que arreglarse para su cita. Yo me dirigí a casa, tal vez iría a patinar si termino la tarea. Una vez en casa, hice de comer. Esperaba que mamá viniera antes del anochecer; desde que hace una semana estaba empezando a ponerse oscuro más temprano y no me gustaba mucho la oscuridad desde que papa murió._

Pude acabar mis tareas para poder ir a patinar. Estaba a punto de salir cuando sonó el teléfono de la cocina. Corrí para contestar el teléfono.

-¿Bueno?-

-…

-¿Quién habla?-

-…

_Me disponía a colgar cuando se oyó un "ten cuidado". Colgué con fuerza. No me gustaban ese tipo de bromas. Me aseguré de que todo estuviera cerrado y salí. Todo se veía tranquilo y silencioso. Era uno de esos días donde podías disfrutar de lo que te rodeaba alrededor y sin interrupciones. El patinadero estaba solo como de costumbre. Me puse los patines y los audífonos. Calenté un poco, di unas piruetas y casi me caigo en la última. Logré caminar de espaldas, estaba escuchando All the loves de Kylie Manogue. Moví mis manos al ritmo de la música, hice una pirueta en el aire. Caí en la pierna derecha mientras que la izquierda la dejé en el aire. Cuando la velocidad de la pirueta disminuyó, baje la pierna y me dí mas impulso hacia delante. Seguí haciendo piruetas hasta que me maree. Me detuve y puse mis manos en las rodillas como sostén y respiré lentamente. Empezaba a hacer más frío. Miré hacia el cielo, las nubes era de color gris casi negro. Me dirigí a la orilla para guardar todo. Me dirigía a casa cuando mi celular empezó a sonar. Busqué en mi bolso hasta encontrarlo._

-¿Bueno?- _Seguí caminando_

-Hola Bella-

-¿Quien habla?-

-Alexander-

-Hola, ¿Cómo conseguiste mi teléfono?-

-Tengo mis contactos- _Rió._

-Pensaría que me estas acosando- _Dije divertida _

-Yo también lo pensaría si lo hicieran conmigo, pero como me conoces no hay problema-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-

-Solo un buen argumento-

-Bueno- _rodé los ojos_ – ¿A qué debo tu llamada?-

-Quería saber si podemos salir este sábado-

-Sí, bueno… si no tengo tarea-

-Vamos, si no acabas yo te ayudo el domingo- _¿Tantas ganas tiene de salir conmigo? Eso me hizo sonrojar._

-Está bien-

-Te recogeré a las 9-

-Tan tarde no creo que mi madre me deje salir a esa hora-

-Bella, a las 9 de la mañana-

-Ah, y ¿por qué tan temprano?-

-¿Quién te entiende?-

-Bueno te espero a las nueve ¿todavía te acuerdas dónde vivo?-

-Claro que si-

-Bye-

-Bye-

_Llegué a casa y mamá aun no había llegado. Me puse a hacer la cena. No tenía muchas ganas de comer así que solo hice para mamá. Prendí la tele pero no había nada interesante que ver, así que subí a mi cuarto por un libro. Estaba viendo que leer cuando se oyó un golpe en la parte de abajo._

_Fui al armario y saque el revólver, lo he escondido de mamá para que no lo votara. Me asomé desde arriba no se veía nadie. Bajé despacio, no había nadie en la sala. Miré hacia la puerta principal, no estaba abierta. En la parte trasera no se veía ni oía movimiento. Me puse en posición que toman los policías, entré a la cocina con el arma en alto. No había nadie, solo un gato comiendo de la olla que estaba tirada en el piso. Bajé el arma, le coloqué el seguro y la metí en el pantalón. Vi que la ventana estaba abierta, pensé que la había cerrado pero me sentía observada. Cerré la ventana y cuando voltee el gato me observaba. No le había prestado mucha atención pero era un gato de pelaje negro y sus ojos eran verdes, en cierta forma me recordaba a los de Edward. ¡Qué tonterías estoy pensando! me acerque lentamente para que no huyera. _

_Era bonito. No supe por qué pero extendí mis brazos y el gato saltó como si entendiera que quería que viniera conmigo. Prendí todas las luces para asegurarme que no hubiera nadie. Volví a guardar el arma, dejé el gato en mi cama y bajé para limpiar el desastre de la cocina. Suspiré por que tendría que hacer algo de comer de nuevo. Me decidí por lo más simple: unos sándwiches. Llamé a mamá para saber dónde estaba y me dijo que no iba a llegar, así guarde los sándwiches en el refri._

_Volví a revisar toda la casa antes de dormirme. El gato estaba sobre la almohada que estaba en el piso. No pude evitar sonreír, era un gato muy listo._

-Si te vas a quedar aquí, necesitarás un nombre-_ El gato me miraba con su característica mirada penetrante._

–¿Ling?-_ El agachó las orejas_

-Lo tomaré como un no-_ Me senté en la cama –_mmm…Ya se te llamarás Pesadilla- _El no dio ningún queja así que supongo que le gustó. Me acosté en la cama._

_-_Bueno Pesadilla espero que mamá te deje quedar, si no vivirás en la clandestinidad.-_ Estire mi brazo y acaricié sus orejas. –_Buenas noches Pesadilla- _Dije apagando las luces._

* * *

* Florent Mothe: es un cantante Francés del grupo de Mozart Opera Rock. Que ama mi amiga Dantes Solei. Si alguna vez llegara a leer esto espero que no se moleste por usar su nombre. Ah y nada que ver como lo describí aquí.

Saludos

Noctambula


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicas perdón por la tardanza, siento haberme tardado tanto pero mi inspiración estaba en ceros, no voy a abandonar mi otra historia solo que pienso k voy demasiado rápido quiero escribirle algo mas escenas pero quedara casi igual.

Espero que disfrute el cap me gusto mucho escribirlo.

* * *

Capítulo 5

PVO Bella

A la mañana siguiente mamá casi pega un grito en el cielo. Quiso correr a Pesadilla pero le dije que ella nunca estaba, que necesitaba compañía. Ella no quería que se quedara, pero le prometí que me haría cargo de él. Con mucho esfuerzo me dejo. Estaba de camino a la escuela cuando sentí que algo se movía en mi mochila. La puse en la banca que estaba a mi lado, cuando la abrí salieron un par de ojeras negras.

-Pesadilla, te dije que te quedaras en casa- Mi gato solo maulló contento. Parecía que no le importaba en lo absoluto. Miré mi reloj –Además no me puedo regresar por que se me hará tarde. Quédate adentro y no salgas- Volví a cerrar la mochila. Lo bueno que traje la que se cierra jalando un cordón con una tapa arriba.

Llegué a la escuela a tiempo. No vi a Ángela, supuse que ya había entrado al salón.

El maestro aún no llegaba. No encontré a Ángela, eso me extrañó. Ella siempre llega temprano. Me senté en el último asiento de la fila de en medio.

La clase fue súper aburrida. Y como Ángela no fue a la clase no tuve con quien hablar. Antes de entrar a la siguiente clase le llame a su celular pero no me contestó. Eso me preocupó, ella siempre contesta. Las demás clases pasaron rápidamente. Esperaba ver a Ángela en la hora del descanso. Al llegar, no la vi. No tenía mucha hambre así que solo escogí un sándwich y un jugo. No sabía si Pesadilla podía comer jamón. Me salí de la cafetería, me senté en una banca que estaba debajo de un árbol. Con cuidado puse la mochila y la abrí. Pesadilla estaba dormido. Lo saqué para que no se sintiera tan apretado. Cuando estuvo en mis piernas se estiró y abrió sus ojos se veía lindo. Maulló.

-¿Tienes hambre verdad?- Dije. Saqué el sándwich de la bolsa, le quité un poco de jamón y la mayonesa. Se lo di y para mi sorpresa me lo rechazó.

-Bueno si no te gusta, tendré que comprar otro-Dije

-¿Por qué no prueba esto?- Dijo alguien a mi derecha. Voltee a ver quién era. Para mi sorpresa, asombro y horror era el profesor Mothe. Me le quedé viendo cómo se sentaba a un lado mío y le daba un pedacito de pollo a Pesadilla. Este se lo comió encantado. El profesor no me miró, lo que agradecí internamente, no me gustaba su mirada. Sin darme cuenta Pesadilla se había metido a la mochila y me había llamado. Voltee a verlo. Le acaricié.

-¿Es tuyo?-Me recorrió un escalofrío cuando me hablo.

-Si-Dije. Tomé mi lonche y le di una mordida en verdad no quería ver sus ojos.

-Es bonito- Parecía que se esforzaba por mantener la conversación.

-Si. Lo encontré anoche, entró por la ventana de la cocina- Dije

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto con indiferencia

-Pesadilla- No comprendía por qué le interesaba o aparentaba eso.

-¿Ese es un nombre? No sería mejor… no se… tal vez…. Black-

-Yo también había pensado ponerle así pero no le gustó- Dije mirando mi lonche que estaba en mis manos. Le di otra mordida.

-¿No le gustó? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Mastique más rápido para contestarle.

Me tapé la boca con la mano y le contesté –Bajo sus orejas- Tragué- Eso significa que no le gustó-

-Interesante-

-Mmm, se supone que tenemos clase con usted mañana- El entrecerró los ojos. Lamente haber abierto la boca. Se veía aterrador.

-Tengo otras clases que cubrir- Dijo tajantemente. Yo solo asentí. Se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia el edificio. Se detuvo y volteó a verme. –Ten cuidado cuando la luna no esté- Dijo. Dió media vuelta y siguió su camino. Sus palabras me hicieron estremecer.

-¡Bella!- Voltee y era Ángela.

-¡Ángela!- Grite. Me paré y me acerqué a ella. Y ella me abrazó. –Pensé que no vendrías y me preocupé por que no contestabas el cel.

-Lo siento pero me quedé dormida- Dijo torciendo un mechón de su cabello

-¿Y como te fue con Ben?-Pregunte pícaramente. Ella se sonrojó.

-Bueno… tenías razón – Grité a todo pulmón y salté con ella. La abracé. Lo sabía, lo sabía.

-Bueno ¿ya eres su novia?- Pregunté impaciente. Ella sonrió.

-Sí- Dijo sonrojándose de nuevo. Nosotras nos sonrojábamos muy fácil. Me reí quedamente.

-¿Y se besaron?- pregunté. Ella se sonrojó más, parecía un tomate. Eso era un sí.

-S…Sí-

-¿Y qué tal? ¿Besa bien?- Dije. La arrastré a la banca y nos sentamos.

- No sé cómo describirlo- Ángela se estaba torciendo los dedos

-¿Te gustó el beso?- Ella asintió -Entonces sí besa bien-

-¿Por qué se mueve tu mochila?- Saqué a pesadilla -¡Ah, ah, ah! ¡Qué lindo! ¿Dónde lo hallaste?-

-Entró por la ventana de la cocina anoche- Recordé el susto que me dió.

-¿Y tú mamá que dijo?-

-Al principio quiso sacarlo de la casa pero le dije que ella nunca estaba y que necesitaba compañía. Al final aceptó con tal de que me encargara de Pesadilla-

-¿Pesadilla?- Me preguntó.

-Sí, ese es su nombre. Los otros que pensé no le gustaron-

-¿Cómo va saber que ese es su nombre?- Me encogí los hombros.

-Tal vez sea más inteligente que el gato promedio- Nos reímos como locas.

-Eso estuvo muy bueno- Suspiramos.

Estuvimos mirando cómo la gente pasaba hasta que toca el timbre.

Nos dirigimos a la siguiente clase, esta no me tocaba con Ángela. Seguía teatro y a ella le tocaba física. Mi maestra estaba obsesionada con que hiciéramos una obra de teatro. Hoy iba a decir qué obra interpretaremos junto a las demás clases de teatro.

Estaba "Romeo y Julieta". Es muy romántico, y muy usado. "Frankentein" no me gustaría interpretarla. Y "El fantasma de la ópera". Esa es la que quiero que hagamos. Desde que dijo lo de la obra he estado haciendo papelitos para meterlos en la urna que la maestra dejó en frente de su oficina para colocáramos los nombres. Con ayuda de Ángela (forzadamente) distrajo a la miss mientras yo sacaba los papelitos y metía los míos. Sonreí malvadamente. Todo lo que quería, lo obtenía.

La maestra entró y pidió silencio.

-Buenos días, jóvenes. Espero que tengan ganas de trabajar ya que ya tengo la obra ganadora. Debo decir que la competencia estuvo muy reñida entre dos obras pero supongo que al final el misterio, el amor, el canto, la intriga hicieron ganadora a… El fantasma de la opera-

_Estaba muy orgullosa de mi misma. Realmente no había visto los papelitos que había quitado pero ya que ganó el que quería no había problema. Se escucharon sorprendidos por el ganador, seguro que esperaban otro._

-Para realizar la obra tendrán que comprar el libro, ya que el guión no es igual que el de las películas que se han hecho. Aunque la última fue de mi agrado_- Sonreí. Esa había sido mi favorita_ – Ya que haremos la obra completa, con unos pequeños cambios que les diré una vez que todos tengamos los libros. Los quiero más tardar en una semana ya que el tiempo se nos viene encima y debemos presentarlo al final del curso. Como ya saben, se hará entre todas las clases de teatro. Así que asistirán a una junta en dos días, ósea el jueves, y quiero que se comporten. Sé que varios de ustedes no tienen mucho agrado por algunos de sus compañeros. Aun así, espero respeto y prudencia si no quiere reprobar mi clase-

_Después de esto la maestra nos introdujo en la costumbre de la época del siglo XX: sus vestimentas y su etiqueta. La clase paso tan rápido que ni me di cuenta de que ya había tocado el timbre. Pesadilla se movió mucho, casi se me escapa. Yo pensé que cuidar a un gato sería más fácil. _

-¡Esperen! No se les olvide que las audiciones son el viernes a las 2:30. Lleguen temprano. Isabella puedes venir un momento- _¡Diablos! ¿Me habrá descubierto? Caminé hacia ella, no debo mostrar nerviosismo._

-Tengo claro que usted sabe patinar en hielo_- yo asentí_ –me gustaría que ayudara con la coreografía-

-Sí pero… ¿sobre qué parte de la obra?-

-Vea las obras de teatro y vea donde las podemos utilizarlas_- yo asentí. La maestra se dirigió a la salida. ¡Uff! Pensé que me había descubierto._ -Ahh! Y, Bella, cuando quieras hacer trampa, dile a Ángela que disimule mejor ya que se notaba que estaba mintiendo-

_Sentí como mis mejilla se ponían rojas de vergüenza. Miré a mí alrededor. No había nadie. Salí del salón. Todavía me quedaba una clase: educación Física. ¡Cómo la odiaba! Si bien podía patinar, hacer giros y no caerme, era imposible no lastimarme, siempre con un golpe en la cabeza con el balón o caerme al tratar de saltar un obstáculo. Era absurdo. _

-Hola Bella- _reconocí la voz al instante. Era Mike, un chico muy, MUY molesto. Se creía el más guapo del colegio, pero cuando no quería coquetear era un buen amigo. El casi siempre intercepta los golpes que vienen dirigidos hacia mí, lo que agradecería internamente, no quería terminar toda morada, aunque no siempre puedo esquivarlos. _

-Hola Mike ¿qué tal?- _seguí caminando hacia el GIM_

-Bien… me preguntaba si querías… salir el viernes conmigo después de las audiciones-

-¿Vas a adicionar?-

-Claro, quiero ser el fantasma de la ópera- _tenía la mirada perdida y una sonrisa de baboso. De seguro debe estar imaginando algo. Mié al reloj y vi que se me hacia tarde así que deje a Mike y corrí. Tropecé con algo pero por suerte me agarré de la puerta. Mi mochila golpeó el piso y me asuste de haber lastimado a Pesadilla pero salió de la mochila, se sacudió, lamió su pata y maulló. Al parecer estaba bien. _

_Tomé mis cosas, cargué a Pesadilla y lo metí en mi mochila. Gracias a Dios hoy tocaba teoría. La clase se me hizo eterna. En fin. Vi a Ángela que me esperaba en la entrada, caminé hacia ella._

-¿Y tu gato?-

-Aquí esta- dije y lo saqué de la mochila.

-Es muy bonito- dijo acariciándolo, mi gato ronroneó.

Nos dirigíamos hacia mi casa cuando mi gato saltó de mis brazos y corrió atravesando la calle. Corrimos a alcanzarlo. Lo estuvimos persiguiendo por un buen rato hasta que llegamos a una colonia donde en lo alto había una casa de estilo victoriano. (NA: imagen en mi perfil) Pesadilla corrió a través de la de la verja y se dirigió a hacia la casa. Entonces lo perdimos de vista.


End file.
